


Notes in The Big Book

by who_won_the_race_back_home



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_won_the_race_back_home/pseuds/who_won_the_race_back_home
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is trying to quit drinking, and Felix isn't much help in that department, so he gets Alison's number instead. This is a few pieces from that phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes in The Big Book

Felix had given Tony her number a few days ago, with permission of course. She was expecting a call from him, but not when she was trying to tear Gemma away from Spongebob to send her to bed.

“Hey. Alison. Uh, I-,” he stammered. 

His voice was oddly familiar, in the way that they were all oddly familiar to her, but none the less, she cut him off immediately.

“I will call you back. I’m trying to get my daughter to bed. Give me fifteen minutes.”

“Daughter. Shit...yeah, of course. Of course,” he said, hanging up.

Wrangling Gemma took twenty minutes, but it still left her with a half-hour before she had to start with Oscar. She went out to the car to call Tony back. He picked up immediately.

“Hel-”

“Why did you want to speak with me?” she asked, cutting him off.

She could hear him trying to stifle laughter on the other end.

* * *

“Felix told me you were a functional alcoholic who went to rehab. I just got out of an AA meeting that made me want to drink more than I ever have in my life. I figured calling you to talk about booze hounding was the best way to celebrate the start of a fucking beautiful new sibling relationship.”

“You don’t need to swear,” she said reflexively. “I wasn’t ‘booze hounding.’ That sounds ridiculous. I was coping with problems in my life in an unhealthy manner.” 

“Yeah, I kinda do need to swear, Al, because AA is for religious nut jobs and sad bastards and I can’t fucking do either of those.”

“AA can be very effective for some, you know. I’ve never gone myself, but I can understand why one would. A number of people spoke very highly of it while I was away.”

“While you were away in rehab. Right. AA seemed to work out just fine for those people.”

She stopped for a moment to take a breath and stay on the line. He was easily the most obnoxious of them.

“Sobriety is a process, Tony.”

He ignored her.

“I don’t need god to not drink. I need to not drink because of these Dyad suits trying to catch me, or kill me, or whatever the fuck. But they killed my best friend, man, and I’m a clone. We’re fucking clones! And I need a goddamn drink. Talking to you isn’t really helping, no offense.”

Alison scoffed, and was about to dig into him, but she stopped herself, because he obviously needed help. She wished Cosima were around when she needed her. Or Beth.

* * *

“I was the town drunk by the time I was nineteen. I just wanted to say fuck you to everyone I came across, but couldn’t work up the balls unless I was shitfaced. Some years are better than others. I used to be pretty good at staying away when money was good, when Sammy was there to take the fifth or sixth beer from me. I dunno, I guess even after all this time out of there, it’s just who I want to be.”

“That obviously isn’t true. I don’t think you would have asked Felix for my number if that were the case.”

“Maybe. But it’s easier, y’know?” he said.

She paused for a moment, thinking about her easily hidden mini bottles and not feeling bad anymore.

“I know,” she said. “But taking the easy way means you’re dead, or something worse.”

“Yeah, yeah. Right,” he said, softly.

“I would suggest trying yoga. Or meditation. It really helps me focus my energy in a more positive direction.”

He started chuckling to himself. “Yeah, that’s not happening, sister.”

“Well, if ever feel the urge to drink and can’t stop it, call me first. Maybe I can help. I would like to meet you someday. But you are not seeing my children until they are at a far less impressionable age,” she said.

“That I can work with, Al,” he said. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, Tony.” 

 


End file.
